


Snuggling

by ObsidianDiamond



Series: Dangerous Men In Love [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shredder had a very bad day, Snuggling, and has a huge headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Shredder has a really bad headache after he returns from a very bad day, and Pietro Alexandro decides to cuddle with him because despite being able to crush a human's skull simply with his hands, he cannot stand his lover to be in pain.
Relationships: Oroku Saki/Original Male Character, Shredder/Original Male Character
Series: Dangerous Men In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743916
Kudos: 1





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had another idea. It plopped up at 1 am and now I've finally finished it. I hope I did not make too many mistakes. Have fun reading. ^^

Shredder sighed as he leaned against the pillow of his couch, closing his eyes, lifting his hand to massage his aching forehead. His fingers dug into his skin and he tried his best no to whimper as his whole skull started to throb. “Fuck.”, he cursed and grabbed another pillow, almost smashing it into his face to block out the bright light from outside. It helped at least a little bit, but he still felt like shit. He pulled his legs against his chest, kicking off his boots before he did so, trying his best to relax. He fell to his side and took a deep breath, sinking into the soft material of the couch.

This has been one of the worst days of his life. Everything that could have gone wrong today did go wrong, and a lot more. He hadn’t slept all night, he did not eat breakfast because he had been late, he forgot his phone at home so no one could have reached him, and his plan had gone wrong because of that, and the worst thing of all… ** _his head felt like it was going to explode every single second_**!

The black-haired male sighed as he tightened his grips on the pillow and released a groan, unconsciously burring his fingers into the soft material. A deep chuckle sounded from behind him, and Shredder immediately recognized the voice. He would have smiled if he didn’t feel like he had been run over by a fucking _truck_. The person limbed closer to him and he felt the couch shift as the heavy weight was added. Soon, he felt a strong, big hand on the back of his head, thick, long fingers running through his hair. “Hey.”, he spoke and chuckled softly as his lover groaned in response.

Pietro Alexandro could not refrain himself from pressing a kiss onto those thick curls, pulling the head of his boyfriend on his lap. He knew what was going on. He did not sleep much either yesterday, and he had felt his personal ninja toss and turn on his side of the bed and in his arms. “Bad day, mi amore?”, he asked softly, making sure to roll the R in his sentence, almost purring, knowing that his exhausted lover loved it when he did that. He received a nod and another groan, a hand grasping one of his. Again, he noticed the size difference between them. Shredder seemed so small compared to his massive body.

The older male could easily curl up in his lap, having absolutely no problem to fit. It was so strange. At first, he was too small as a child, but now, he is too tall, and it was slowly killing his other, healthy knee. He grumbled and shook his head, pulling his tired lover closer to him, taking the pillow away so that he could look at the rather pale face. He gave a soft hum and laid his cool palm his forehead, earning a relieved moan and a quiet “ _Thank you_.”, in Japanese.

He barely understood it because it was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, and he knew that his smaller lover would fall asleep soon. Those dark eyes roamed around his muscular body covered in his leather armor, and the Spain mafia boss made a displeased sound, pulling at the belt, making the other groan in protest. “Get this off, mi amore. You know what that it’s no good when you sleep in your tight armor, as much as I like the sight of you.”, Pietro Alexandro purred deeply and leaned down to kiss his forehead, rubbing the back of his neck carefully. Shredder huffed, realizing that his lover was right. He needed to get rid of this tight armor. It was good for fighting, but when otherwise, it was very uncomfortable and it was not rare that he got back pain from it, especially when he fell asleep in it. That has even been before he fell off the building. He sighed softly and forced himself to sit up, pulling off the leathery armor, even his socks, until only his boxers were left.

The Spain Mafia boss grinned and pulled his now almost naked boyfriend close to him again. Setting the smaller male’s head on his chest, he kissed his forehead, one hand reaching for the remote on the table. He turned on the TV, trying to find something on Netflix he could watch while he relaxed, waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. He smiled softly as the older man cuddled closer, choosing a random movie out of his list.

He leaned back a bit, making sure not to disturb the other, getting a setting his shattered knee on the couch, a pillow underneath it so that it would not start to hurt.

But as much as he wanted to watch, he was unable to do so. Why? Well, let’s just say that, despite the good film, his eyes were glued on the face of his lover, who had snuggled even closer to him as he deemed possible, his eyes still closed, soft snores leaving his lips as he slumbered deeply, catching up all the sleep he had missed the previous night.

This was a much more beautiful sight than the screen of the TV.


End file.
